


Just Out Of Reach

by orphan_account



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Taehyung is in love with his best friend Jeon Jungkook.“I'd never ask you cause deep down,I'm certain I know what you'd say,You'd say I'm sorry believe me,I love you but not in that way"





	Just Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is awful! I haven't written anything in so long but hey ho.

Taehyung took a shallow breath as Jungkook traced his finger all the way up Taehyung's arm, slowly moving from the wrist making his way towards his neck. Jungkook slowly leaned in and kissed Taehyung's collarbone.

This isn't real. It never will be.

Jungkook moved his way up Taehyung's neck, peppering kisses softly along his skin, slowly, until they were eventually face to face. Jungkook looked at Taehyung and smiled as if no one else existed, as if no one else mattered in the world.

He'll never look at you like that.

They both leaned in as their eyes closed, the distance between their lips slowly getting smaller and smal-

Taehyung was jolted awake by the deafening and sadly familiar sound of his alarm clock. This dream always ended the same way; him waking up with the crushing realisation that it was only ever going to be a dream. He threw himself out of bed and began to dress for school.

Taehyung had been in love with Jungkook for a long time. It was impossible not to love him, everyone did. Every girl in school had a massive crush on him, which is why so many of them were heartbroken when he came out. As if they had any chance anyway. He was one of Taehyung's best friends, and although he cherished every second he spent with Jungkook it killed him that he would only ever be his friend. It wasn't just his peers that loved him, but all the teachers did too. He was the golden boy, not only academically gifted, but captain of the football team. Everyone wanted to be his friend, and sometimes Taehyung wondered how he was lucky enough to be one of them. 

-Flashback-(First year of school)  
Jeon Jungkook stood out perfectly. His bright green schoolbag, which was much too big for his back made him incredibly easy to spot in a crowd. He was the most popular boy in Taehyung's year, and everyone was talking about him. The girls all wanted to be with him, and the boys all wanted to be him. Frankly, 12 year old Taehyung didn't get what all the fuss was about.

-2 years later-  
Taehyung walked down the corridor with his friends, making small talk about their summers. It was crazy, suddenly everyone he hadn't seen since before the holidays was a foot taller and no longer stick thin. As he turned his head Taehyung caught sight of a familiar green bag. The bag was familiar but it no longer hung off a pathetic 12 year old boys shoulders. The boy had filled out over the summer and the bag now looked tiny in comparison to his wide shoulders. So maybe Taehyung could understand why the girls had a crush on him. Still, Taehyung figured a guy like Jungkook would definitely be full of himself. He had to be. 

-1 year later-  
It was January and school had just gotten back after the Christmas holidays. Getting up early at this time in the year meant the sky was still dark, and this morning in particular it was eerily cloudy. Taehyung was bundled up, wearing as many layers underneath his uniform as he could fit, as the temperature had dropped drastically over the previous few days. He had just gotten off the bus and was walking towards the school, through the courtyard. He could hear footsteps behind him, and he turned his head to see none other than Jeon Jungkook walking a few paces behind him. Their eyes met and they gave each other a small smile. They didn't talk much and didn't know each other well enough to start up a conversation. Just as Taehyung was about to turn around again, he noticed a fleck of white falling from the sky. He slowed down and looked up at the sky, just as Jungkook did. They both smiled happily watching as the first drops of snow fell around them. Taehyung's attention moved from the snow to Jungkook, who was still happily gazing up at the dark sky watching as the snow fell around him. Taehyung thought Jungkook looked gorgeous. His dark school uniform, and dark hair made the white snow stand out as it landed on him. Jungkook finally noticed Taehyung's gaze on him, and began to blush and smile, dropping his eyes to the ground. Without saying anything the two boys walked into school and parted ways, but Taehyung couldn't get the image of Jungkook out of his head. So maybe he really did understand why those girls had a crush on him.

After that morning Jungkook and Taehyung saw each other often. Their buses arrived roughly at the same time, so they found themselves walking together in the morning.  
It started with awkward hellos and smiles, but eventually the two realised they had a lot in common and spent their short walk talking about anything and everything.  


They began to spend time with each other outside of school and the following year were happy to find they were in all of the same classes.

Taehyung had been surprised by Jungkook. He wasn't the stereotypical captain of the football, nor the cocky smart guy. He was humble and he was funny. And best of all he was one of Taehyung's best friend.


End file.
